


Breq in the Undergarden

by mific



Category: Imperial Radch Series - Ann Leckie
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 16:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breq, drinking tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breq in the Undergarden

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do some Imperial Radch art, as I've been reading reading Ancillary Mercy. This is set in Book 2.

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/757589/757589_original.jpg)

 


End file.
